Je suis ton futur
by Intouchable
Summary: FIC SUSPENDUE!Réunion à Poudlard de gens qui ne devraient pas y être! Fic dédiée à toutes mes potesses! Enjoy!
1. Default Chapter

Prologue : Un entrée fracassante

Salut les ptits loups ! Je commence (encore) une nouvelle fic ! J'ai encore toutes les autres à finir… Je suis un cas désespéré je sais mais je prends l'inspiration comme elle vient. D'abord, je fais ce que veux, c'est moi l'auteur na ! LOL ! N'hésitez pas à me laisse des commentaires pour me dire si c'est nul, à chier, que le contexte est trop usité ou débile ou même que c'est pas trop mal ! Bonne lecture !

Ps : Vive le Syndrome Allumage Taille Cosmos !

19h30, couloir du deuxième étage, château de Poudlard.

- Potter, tu me saoules…

Je sais Malefoy… Ca fait 4 foutues années que je le sais…

- J'ai fait quoi la fouine ? J'ai empiété sur ton espace vital ?

- Non, mais par un malheureux concours de circonstance, il se trouve que tu respires le même air que moi…

Ben voyons…

- Dois-je en conclure que tu préférerais me voir mort ?

- Je constate que tu es moins con que tu en a l'air, Potter !

- Au fait, si ça t'écorche tellement la bouche de parler à un inférieur comme moi, pourquoi tu t'obstines à le faire ?

- Parce que j'aime trop te faire chier, Potter…

Je rêve là… Dites-moi que je rêve…

- Trop aimable… Je dois prendre ça comment ?

- Pas comme un compliment…

- Venant de toi ? Un compliment ? Je ne savais même pas que ce mot faisait partie de ton vocabulaire si…pur…

- Détrompes-toi, je sais apprécier les belles choses.

- Tu te rends compte qu'on est presque en train d'avoir une conversation civilisée ?

- Mouais… A propos de « belles » choses, où sont tes deux « délicieux » amis ?

- Je te retourne la question…

- Oh, sûrement en train de manger…

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne vas-tu pas les rejoindre ? Comme ça j'aurais la paix…UNE FOIS POUR TOUTES !

J'aurais pas du m'énerver, j'aurais pas du… Je sais que c'est ce qu'il veut en plus… Non mais quel con !!!

- Je te l'ai dit Potter, j'aime trop te faire chier. Mais bon, aujourd'hui, je suis de bonne humeur, je vais te laisser méditer tranquillement sur la palpitante question qu'est : « Comment faire pour qu'on ne me prenne pas pour un pauvre type complètement timbré ? ». Sur ce, bonsoir Potty !

C'est ça, casses-toi connard ! Je le hais ! Je le hais ! Je le hais !

J'ai déjà dit que je le haïssait ? Comment ça se fait qu'il arrive à me faire sortir de mes gonds rien qu'en me parlant, hein ? Et que moi non ? Et pourquoi je reste là comme un con ? Ok… ça fait beaucoup trop de questions en une seule fois… Surtout que je suis pas sûr de vouloir connaître la réponse. Bon, je fais quoi moi en attendant ? Aller manger ou ne pas aller manger ? Telle est la question.

( 5 minutes de réflexion intense plus tard…)

Autant y aller, de toute façon. J'ai rien à perdre. Et même si je tombe sur Malefoy et qu'il se fout de ma gueule pour la énième fois de la journée, c'est pas grave, j'ai l'habitude…

( 10 minutes de marche traînante plus tard…)

Me voici enfin devant les portes de l'Enfer. Ais-je pris la bonne décision ? J'entends déjà cet abruti : « Oh regardez tous ! C'est Potty ! Alors le Balafré, ta cicatrice va assez bien pour que tu oses te montrer en public ? »

Je suis fatigué mais fatigué…

J'entre. Ca y est, j'avise le blondinet. Il me fait un sourire sadique et je le vois ouvrir la bouche et amorcer sa tirade :

- Oh regardez…

CCCCCCCCRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCC 

Ca fait mal ! C'était quoi ces éclairs ! Une attaque de Voldemort ? Merde ! Je ne vois plus rien !

Tout d'un coup des cri fusent dans la pièce. Un concert de : « HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA » , de « HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII », ponctués de quelques : « Putain, c'est quoi ce délire ???? ».

J'ouvre les yeux. Je vois des gens allongés sur le sol. Je ne les connais pas. Ils se relèvent doucement et nous regardent d'un air horrifié. La plupart sont des filles. L'une d'elles s'évanouit en me voyant. Deux autres, qui sont malencontreusement tombées sur Rogue, se mettent à hurler. Une petite blonde, qui a atterri près de la table des Serpentards est prise d'un fou rire. Elle dit à la cantonade :

- Eh les filles, regardez, je fais un rêve digne de ceux d'Alice ! On est dans Harry Potter !

C'es quoi ce délire ???


	2. Rêve ou réailté?

Chapitre 1 : Rêve ou réalité ?

Salut ! Je vous souhaite le bonsoir amis des fanfictions ! Donc voici le premier chapitre. J'avais oublié de préciser que dans le premier chapitre, le point de vue étai celui de Harry mais bon, je pense que tout le monde avait compris ; ) ! Ce chapitre est conçu sur le point de vue de Chloé, l'une des nouvelles arrivantes…

Au passage, un grand merci à Atalinia et à ma très très chère potesse Lizounette !

Bizousss à tous !

PS : Il faut sauver Kiki !!!

Je dois bien avouer que j'adoooooooore particulièrement les plats en sauce. Par contre, il est bien entendu évident que je déteeeeeeeeeste tomber dans un plat en sauce. On se demande pourquoi je suis en train de faire l'apologie des plats en sauce. Eh bien, c'est très simple en vérité. En effet, il se trouve que, pas plus tard que tout de suite, je baigne, littéralement, dans un pn de bl de me de plat en sauce. Je me répète là non ?

Autres détails mineurs à prendre cependant en compte, c'est que je suis dans une immense salle remplie de monde, que tout ce monde me regarde, que mes meilleures amies sont éparpillées un peu partout dans cette salle et que tout cela ressemble beaucoup trop à Harry Potter.

- Eh les filles, regardez, je fais un rêve digne de ceux d'Alice ! On est dans Harry Potter !

C'est moi ou il y a comme un écho là ? Julie ?? Mais elle ne peut pas penser que c'est son rêve vu que c'est le MIEN ! Mettons les choses au clair…

- Hé Julie ! Je te signale que c'est MON rêve pas le TIEN !

- Le MIEN !

- Nan ! Le MIEN !

Tiens… Alizée se joint à la guerre des possessifs…

- Sortez de mon rêve les filles, sérieux !

Malika…

- C'est pas le tien, ok ?!

Même Audreen, qui vient de sortir de son coma profond, s'y met.

- Le MIEN !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Et voici Charlotte et Emmie, qui viennent tout juste de descendre de ce qui semble être un professeur Rogue très en colère, achevant, comme il se doit, le refrain en chœur.

- Mesdemoiselles, du calme, je vous prie… Pourquoi au juste pensez-vous être en train de rêver ?

Comique… Un personnage de rêve qui me demande pourquoi je pense être en train de rêver… Julie a raison, il n'y a que Lilice pour aller chercher des trucs pareils ! Cette fille déteint trop sur moi… D'ailleurs, pourquoi elle est pas là ?

- Vous êtes Dumbledore ?

Ma p'tite Audreen, la reine des questions qui ne servent à rien… Je l'adore…

- Non c'est Lord Voldemort qui se tient au beau milieu de la grande salle de Poudlard ! Qui veux-tu que ce soit ?

Cette intervention inopinée d'Alizée plonge Audreen dans un état de vexation avancé. En tous cas, je crois que je n'ai jamais fait de rêve aussi réaliste… C'est dingue, quand Alizée a prononcé le nom de Voldemort, j'ai vu la majorité de l'assistance tressaillir. Y en a même quelques-uns qui sont tombés de leurs bancs.

- C'est qui Voldemort ? Et on est où là ?

Ah, j'avais oublié qu'Emmie était, en ce bas-monde, la seule bipède dotée de conscience qui ne connaisse pas Harry Potter.

Bien sûr, re-tressaillement. Ceux qui s'étaient cassé la binette tout à l'heure et qui tentaient laborieusement de se relever ont rechu lamentablement.

- Moldues ou sorcières ?

Là, le vieux me scie les pattes…

- Pardon ?

Malika, comme d'habitude, a deux de tension…

- Je vous demande si vous êtes des sorcières ou des moldues.

Intervention de votre serviteur.

- Euh… Ca dépend.

- Ah vraiment ? Et de quoi ?

C'est une petite femme à tête de crapaud et à la voix anormalement gamine qui vient de parler. Ombrage… J'en déduis que nous sommes dans le cinquième tome. C'est pas le tout, mais elle m'a posé une question, il faudrait peut-être que je lui réponde.

- Eh bien, à la base, c'est vrai que nous sommes… des Moldues comme vous dites… mais, après tout, c'est un rêve, on peut faire ce qu'on veut.

- Je suis désolé de vous décevoir, mais il se trouve que vous vous trouvez dans la réalité la plus réelle qui puisse être…

Evidemment, accès d'hilarité immédiat. Les filles aussi sont mortes de rire. Moi-même, j'ai mal aux côtes… Une seconde… Mal aux côtes ? Je croyais qu'on ne pouvait pas avoir de sensation pendant son sommeil. La crise est stoppée net. J'ai besoin d'être sûre. J'avise un pauvre type à l'air niais en face de moi qui me dévisage. Il a l'air terrorisé. Je l'interpelle :

- Hé toi !

L'intéressé continue de me fixer en clignant des yeux mais ne me répond pas. Je retente le coup :

- Hou hou !! Y a quelqu'un là-dedans ?

Cette fois, il ouvre et ferme la bouche telle la carpe. Je commence à en avoir marre…

- Je te parle !!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Qu…quoi… Qu'est-ce que tu…u veux ?

- Est-ce que je peux te toucher ?

Ma réplique plonge le garçon dans une abîme de perplexité. C'est qu'il est sensible le petit. Et en plus il a les idées mal placées. Quoi qu'en y réfléchissant bien, j'aurais certainement réagi de la même façon. Mais là n'est pas la question…

- T'affoles pas ! Je veux juste savoir si tu es réel, c'est tout.

- D'ac…d'accord…

J'avance doucement la main vers lui, je ne dois pas le terrifier plus qu'il ne l'est déjà. Je passe mes doigts sur sa joue.

- EH MERDE !!!!

Le contact est doux, chaud… Humain… Non, ça n'est pas possible. Ca ne peut pas être vrai…Et pourtant… Les filles me regardent bizarrement. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que j'ai hurlé ou parce que je suis en train de caresser le visage de quelqu'un que je ne connais même pas, et franchement je m'en fiche, ce n'est pas mon problème principal en ce moment…

- Chloé, est-ce que ça va ? me demandent Audreen, Charlotte et Julie d'une même voix.

- Non, ça ne va pas… Maintenant _professeur _Dumbledore, pourriez-vous nous dire comment nous sommes arrivées ici ?

- Chloé, tu es dans un rêve, tu es arrivée ici en t'endormant…

- Alizée, je me passerai de tes commentaires. En plus, nous ne sommes PAS en train de rêver…

- Bien sûr que si ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Audreen, tu es intelligente alors fais marcher tes méninges ! Tu ne trouves pas bizarre qu'on fasse toutes le même rêve ? Et regarde autour de toi… Tu ne penses pas que c'est un peu trop réaliste pour être sorti de ton imagination ? Non ?

- En effet, ça l'est un peu trop… Pour répondre à votre question de tout à l'heure, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de la manière dont vous êtes parvenues jusqu'ici et sachez que je n'y suis pour rien. Vous êtes des Moldues, vous n'êtes pas sensées connaître cette école, ni Voldemort d'ailleurs.

- C'est ça que vous ne comprenez pas très bien… Nous vous connaissons… Et même très bien…

- Chloé, ils n'existent pas ! Ce n'est qu'une histoire ! Un putain de roman stupide ! Ca n'est pas réel !!! rugit Malika, au bord de l'hystérie.

- Si ce n'est pas réel, alors comment tu expliques que je soie sur la table des…

Je m'interromps un instant et observe l'uniforme noir du garçon, dessus, est cousu un blason rouge et or.

- …des Griffondors, que je parle à Dumbledore et que nous soyons en plein milieu de la grande salle de Poudlard ? D'ailleurs, regarde bien, regarde le gars là-bas, tu vois bien que c'est Harry Potter, tu l'as reconnu n'est-ce pas ? Et est-ce que tu trouve qu'il ressemble à Daniel Radcliffe ?!

- Hum hum… Excusez-moi…

Je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir de qui il s'agit… C'est vrai que dans notre monde sa fausse toux est devenue légendaire…

- Quoi ?

- Je vous prierai d'être un peu plus polie quand vous vous adressez à moi jeune fille.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je suis une adulte et vous une enfant.

- Et alors ? Vous pensez que je vous dois respect et obéissance ?

- C'est exactement cela.

- Dans ce cas vous vous fourrez gravement le doigt dans l'œil, car je n'ai pas la plus petite intention de respecter ou d'obéir à une personne telle que vous…

- Une personne telle que moi ? Comment pouvez-vous savoir qui je suis ? Vous ne me connaissez pas…

- Ma chère Dolorès, je pense que la réponse à cette question, comme celles de toutes les autres d'ailleurs, peut attendre demain matin et je crois également qu'il serait bon que tout le monde aille se coucher immédiatement. Les préfets, ramenez les élèves dans leurs dortoirs. Quand à vous, mesdemoiselles, suivez-moi, je vais vous indiquer un endroit où vous pourrez vous reposer.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis Dumbledore ni comment j'atterris devant le tableau. J'ai le cerveau complètement déconnecté. J'entends vaguement Dumbledore qui nous donne le mot de passe. J'entre dans un immense dortoir, je ne fais pas vraiment attention à la déco. Le vieux directeur sort. Je sens qu'aucune d'entre nous n'a envie de parler. Je m'écroule sans me déshabiller sur un des lits et je m'endors, priant pour que le lendemain, je me réveille dans ma bonne vieille chambre en me rendant compte que tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar…


	3. Le jour s'est levé sur une si étrange jo...

Chapitre 2 : Le jour s'est levé sur une si étrange journée

Salut tout le monde ! Je poste ce chapitre avec un jour d'avance. Oui enfin NORMALEMENT c'est tous les jeudi mais bon en fait, j'aime pas trop avoir une date précise ça me stresse. Donc si j'ai fini, je la mets mais si j'ai pas fini, ben… je la mets pas. Sinon ce chapitre est un mélange de plusieurs POV, j'ai trouvé que ça rendait mieux et c'est assez facile de comprendre pourquoi (et oui, il faut aussi se servir de son intelligence parfois ! lol !!). A part ça, je remercie beaucoup **fliflou** pour sa review et aussi bien sûr ma chewie d'amouw !

Bonne lecture…

Ps : Quand je suis heureuse, je pleure… C'est grave docteur ?

POV Audreen

--------------------------------------

Le jour s'est levé.

Même si mes paupières sont closes, je peux voir la lumière en transparence. Ca fait bien une demi-heure que je suis réveillée mais je refuse d'ouvrir les yeux. J'ai trop peur de ce que je vais voir. Trop peur d'être entourée de ces hauts murs de pierre, peur d'avoir confirmation que tout ceci n'était pas un rêve. Tant que je ne vois rien, je ne peux pas être sûre… Même si j'entends de lentes respirations autour de moi, ce sont peut-être mes chats ; même si la fenêtre n'est pas du bon côté par rapport à celle de ma chambre, je suis peut-être à l'envers dans mon lit ; même s'il y a tout autour de moi les échos lointains de centaines de voix, c'est peut-être ma sœur qui a mis la télé un peu trop fort… Oui… Tant que je n'ouvrirai pas les yeux, tout ira bien…

POV Julie

---------------------------------

Le jour s'est levé.

MMMMMmmmmm…. J'ai merveilleusement bien dormi…Quelle heure est-il ? On est dimanche ?

Mon réveil… Sur ma table de nuit… Faut que je l'attrape. Me souvenais pas que la distance était aussi grande… Oh la la… J'ai les yeux complètement collés, j'ai ENCORE fait une crise d'allergie. Bon, elle est où cette foutue table ??? Eh ! Il est petit ce lit, c'est…

BOOOOUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMM

- Aïeuuuuuuuuuuuu !!!!!!!!!!!

POV Charlotte

----------------------------------------

- Aïeuuuuuuuuuuuu !!!!!!!!!!!

OH MON DIEU ! La peur !

Tiens, le jour est déjà levé…

- Julie !!! Ca va pas non ??? J'aurais pu une crise cardiaque !!

Une seconde… J'ai un gros doute là… Julie dans ma chambre… A l'aube… Un vendredi matin… Alors qu'on a cours… Non, décidément, il y a un truc qui cloche là… Pourtant, c'est bien sa voix…

- Julie…

- Charlotte ??????

- Tu fais quoi dans ma chambre exactement ?

- T'es pas dans ta chambre pauvre tâche ! T'as pas remarqué ?

Ca y est, je sais… Je me suis juste trompée de mois ! C'est Halloween, je me trouve chez Alice et on est toutes réunies pour dormir dans la même pièce. On a regardé des films d'horreur toute la nuit, c'est pour ça que j'ai fait ce rêve super bizarre et que je suis dans le genre très très crevée…

- Charlotte, ouvre les yeux s'il te plaît. Fais pas comme si tout ça n'existait pas…

Qu'est-ce qu'elle me dit là ?

- Malika, tout ça quoi ?

- Tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire…

Non, je ne vois pas…

- Non, je ne vois pas…

Je pense donc je dis… C'est aussi simple que ça…

- Ouvre les yeux et tu comprendras…

Comprendre quoi ???

POV Malika

------------------------------

Elle ne veut pas comprendre et moi non plus je n'en ai pas très envie… Depuis que le jour est levé, je n'arrête pas de me dire que je suis malade, que toute cette histoire n'est qu'un de mes nombreux gros délires. Mais bon, il faut bien se rendre à l'évidence, là, ce n'est vraiment pas normal. J'ai jamais rien demandé moi. J'aime bien ma petite vie bien TRANQUILLE. Julie a raison, c'est le trip d'Alice les trucs genre mondes imaginaires et compagnie. Dommage qu'elle ne soit pas là, elle qui rêvait d'aventure, ben elle serait servie. D'ailleurs, c'est bizarre… Il y a toute notre bande sauf elle… C'est pas que c'est grave mais ça aurait pu être stylé de hurler les chansons de **_Eths (1) _**sur les****toits de Poudlard… Je m'égare là…

N'empêche qu'elle aurait adoré ça.

Je suis dans le monde de Harry Potter… Dingue non ?

Ne pas chercher à voir au-delà du voile cosmique, telle est ma devise. Je suppose que si nous sommes là c'est pour une raison, le tout est de trouver laquelle…

On est pas dans la merde…

Si j'en bien observé la chose, nous nous trouvons dans le cinquième tome, donc la cinquième année de Harry et si j'ai bien tout suivi à la fin de l'année Sirius Black va mourir en passant à travers un voile - belle expression soit dit en passant. Peut-être que nous sommes là pour empêcher sa « chute ». Mais ce serait changer le cours de l'avenir et je suis pas sûre qu'on ait le droit de jouer avec ça…

Oh et puis j'en sais rien moi…

C'est vrai quoi… Pourquoi je me pose des questions hein ? Je suis ici depuis cinq minutes et je crois déjà que je vais déclencher l'apocalypse !

Remarque ça pourrait être marrant… Avoir la vie de chaque personne entre mes mains… Les faire crever ou les laisser vivre selon mes humeurs…

Pourquoi j'ai la désagréable impression que ce n'est pas moi qui pense là ? On dirait que j'ai pas le total contrôle de mon cerveau ce matin…

D'un autre côté, c'est pareil tous les matins… C'est pas pour rien qu'on m'appelle la fille « deux d'tension ».

A moins que ce soit Alice je sais plus… Mais ça revient au même, de toute façon, ça n'empêche pas que j'ai la tête dans le cul tous les matins.

- … qu'on doit leur dire nos vrais noms ?

C'est à moi qu'on s'adresse ? Apparemment oui, tout le monde ( c'est à dire six personnes) me fixe intensément… Le seul problème, c'est qu'en raison de réflexion personnelle, j'ai pas du tout suivi la conversation.

- Désolée, j'ai pas entendu le début de ta question… Tu disais ?

- Je te demandais si tu pensais qu'on devait leur dire nos vrais noms.

C'est quoi cette question débile ???

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Je vois pas trop en quoi ça cause un problème. Si on venait de leur futur je pourrais comprendre mais bon… voilà quoi.

- Ouais mais imaginons qu'il y ait d'autres nous dans ce monde et qu'elles sachent qu'on est là et que ça provoque un dérèglement dans le fonctionnement…

Qu'est-ce qu'elle me raconte là ?

- Charlotte ferme la ! Tu regarde trop la télé…

- Est-ce quelqu'un pourrait m'aider ?

Quoi qu'y a encore ?

- A quoi Juju ?

- Ben, c'est surtout pas que je veux interrompre votre passionnante conversation sur le pourquoi du comment des conséquences de ce qui nous arrive mais j'ai toujours les yeux collés moi !

Au moins, l'intervention de Juju réussit à détendre un peu l'atmosphère. On est toutes prises d'une grande crise de fou rire. Enfin, toutes sauf Audreen… Elle n'a vraiment pas l'air bien, je me demande ce qu'elle a… D'accord notre situation du moment n'est peut-être pas top mais il n'y a pas de quoi en faire un drame non plus… Je veux dire on est toutes ensembles et on vit ce que des milliers de gens à travers le monde rêverait de vivre…

En plus, ça aurait pu être pire, par exemple arriver dans Dora l'exploratrice **_(2)_**…

Là, je me serais suicidée tout de suite…

Tiens, des voix dans le couloir… Deux personnes, je crois… En train de se disputer… Dumbledore et Ombrage semble-t-il… Nous nous collons contre la porte d'un seul mouvement, ce qui par ailleurs fait très mal parce que j'ai reçu l'épaule d'Emma en pleine tronche.

- IL N'EN EST PAS QUESTION !!!

La vieille a l'air très très en colère…

- Ecoutez Dolorès, où voulez-vous qu'elles aillent ?

Par contre Dumbledore a l'air très très calme. Comme d'habitude dirons-nous…

- Je me fiche de l'endroit où elles iront ! C'est le rôle du ministère de cacher la communauté sorcière aux yeux des Moldus. Elles doivent s'en aller avant d'en savoir plus sur notre monde.

- Mais elles ont affirmé qu'elles savaient déjà tout sur nous, n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi leur cacher…

- Ce sont des foutaises ! Il est impensable qu'un quelconque Moldu, surtout une bande d'adolescentes, ait pu percer à jour nos secrets ! Vous m'entendez ? Impensable !

- Pourtant vous les avez entendues comme moi…

- Oui mais…

- Mais rien du tout. Nous n'avons pas le choix, il faut qu'on écoute l'explication qu'elles ont à nous donner avant de prendre une décision si expéditive. N'ais-je pas raison ?

Je peux presque voir le crapaud écumer de rage. Amusant…

- Si, en effet, vous avez parfaitement raison…

- Bien. Dans ce cas, il serait judicieux d'aller d'abord les réveiller. Nous aviserons ensuite.

Et là, il ouvre la porte. Julie, Chloé, Emma et Alizée se ramassent. Charlotte et moi nous rattrapons de justesse à Audreen qui se trouvait un peu à l'écart. Ombrage laisse échapper une sorte de gloussement. Je la hais… Dumbledore lui, a simplement une expression amusée.

- Mesdemoiselles, devant ce tableau on ne peut plus comique, je ne peux que me douter que je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de vous expliquer la manière dont les choses vont se dérouler.

Bien vu mon gars !

- Néanmoins, je voudrais éclaircir certains points. Pour l'instant et ce jusqu'à nouvel ordre, vous êtes consignées dans ce dortoir. Votre nourriture sera amenée ici. Et bien entendu, il vous est formellement interdit d'entrer en contact avec un élève de cette école. Vous m'avez compris ?

Acquiescement général. Trop choquées pour parler.

- Très bien. Vous avez sûrement remarqué que des uniformes et des vêtements vous ont été prêtés.

Ah ben ouais mais en fait non, j'avais pas du tout remarqué…

- Préparez-vous rapidement. D'ici une heure, un elfe de maison viendra vous chercher. Suivez-le, il vous mènera à mon bureau. Et là, nous parlerons… Vous avez bien tout suivi ?

Re-acquiescement général. Toujours trop choquées pour parler.

- Dans ce cas, à tout à l'heure ! Ne soyez pas en retard !

Et il sort, accompagné du crapaud. J'ai envie de dire quelque chose mais ma bouche non apparemment. Un ange passe…

C'est Alizée qui rompt le silence…

- Oh mon dieu ! Quelle horreur ! C'est quoi ces fringues ???

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_(1)_** Eths est un groupe de « rock » marseillais coupable de dégueulis musical (au sens propre) totalement déjanté… J'adore !

**_(2) _**Dora l'exploratrice est un dessin animé débile destiné au moins de cinq ans dont la phrase fétiche est, je cite : « Chipeur arrête de chiper ! »


	4. Le bureau de Dumbledore

Chapitre 3 : Le bureau de Dumbledore

Bonjour bonjour ! Je voudrai tout d'abord vous souhaiter à tous un joyeux noël ( avec deux jour d'avance…) et aussi ( si je n'update pas d'ici là) une très très très bonne année ( que je peux vous garantir contre quelques reviews… Nan je déconne  lol !) Zoubis à tout le monde !

**Ninielgumes : **T'as totalement raison Je m'étais déjà fait la reflexion ! Dans ce chapitre, j'ai mis (enfin j'espère…) les paroles de la personne dont c'est le point de vue en gras pour que ce soit plus facile à comprendre ! A part ça, ça me fait plaisir que ma fic te plaise ! Bisouxxx

**Dragonia Lucilius :** Je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir piqué ton idée ( quoique ce n'était pas intentionnel, je suis à peu près sûre de ne pas être télépathe ! lol). En fait, je suis toute seule à écrire cette fic, toutes les tarées qui sont dedans sont mes meilleures amies et j'écris leur histoire ( avec leur accord bien sûr) et aussi la mienne mais ça ça viendra plus tard dans l'histoire. Tu sauras si tu continues à lire (ce que j'espère !). J'ai hâte de que tu publies ta fic pour pouvoir la lire… En tout cas, à bientôt la puce !

**Lizounette :** Ma chewie adowée d'amouw !! Ce chapitre t'es dédié ( tu le méritais bien chère revieweuse attitrée ! J'ose espérer que ça te fais plaisir ( c'est un grand honneur !lol !) J'tadore !!!!!!!!! GOGO !

PS : Oderint, dum metuant ! Z'avez qu'à chercher ce que ça veut dire tiens ! LOL

POV Alizée

-------------------------------------------

**- Oh mon Dieu ! Quelle horreur ! C'est quoi ces fringues ???**

J'en reviens pas ! Il a osé !!! Des uniformes ! Avec jupes, chemises et cravates ! Même pas en rêve je porte ça !

- C'est quoi le problème ?

**- Le problème, Chloé, le problème est que… Oh et puis vois par toi-même…**

Bon, je le reconnais, je suis peut-être un peu mélodramatique sur ce coup là. Mais bon, des uniformes quoi… En tous cas, les copines ont toutes l'air aussi estomaquées que moi. Le problème étant, que certaines d'entre nous ne vont pas dans la catégorie poids mouche, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… De ce fait, nous pouvons être… complexées…

- Si ce vieux sénile croit qu'il peut me forcer à mettre un truc pareil, il se fourre le doigt dans l'œil très très profond…

Pour une fois que je suis d'accord avec TAC. Vous voulez savoir qui est TAC ? Et bien, c'est Charlotte. Et vous voulez savoir pourquoi je l'appelle TAC ? Parce que ça veut dire Truc Anormalement Chiant. Et que Charlotte se trouve être un Truc Anormalement Chiant. Enfin… Ce n'est que mon point de vue…

- C'est clair ! Attendez, vous vous rappelez comment on a flippé quand ils ont voulu nous mettre des uniformes au collège ? Alors pas question que je rentre mon popotin là-dedans !

Bien dit Julie ! Quoique…

- Vous savez quoi les filles ? Ils veulent qu'on les porte ? Et ben on va les porter !

- Ca veut dire ?

**- C'est très simple, Malika, ça veut dire ce que ça veut dire…**

- Mais… Y a même pas deux secondes, tu hurlais à la mort et …

**- Je n'ai jamais dit qu'on allait les porter comme ils nous les ont donnés…**

- Mais encore…

**- Observe et apprend, ma chère Emma…**

Et là, je me mets à déchirer ma jupe.

- Alizée ? Tu fais quoi là ?

**- Rien… Ces jupes sont trop longues à mon goût… c'est tout…**

- T'es folle ou quoi ? Dumbledore va te tuer s'il te voit arriver comme ça !

**- Rectification Chloé, ils va NOUS tuer…**

- Pourquoi Nous tuer ?

- Parce qu'on va toutes le faire.

- T'es malade ?

Faut de la patience avec ses bêtes là…

- Ok les filles, je vous expose mon plan… Alors en premier, vous allez toutes déchirer vos jupes comme ceci…

Bien sûr accompagné d'un mouvement de ma part. Bon ça part un peu dans le style post-grunge mais c'est pas trop mal.

- Ca va nous avancer à quoi ?

- Elémentaire ma chère Julie… J'y viens… Bon, quand vous aurez massacré le bas, il faudra vous attaquer au haut…

Je jette un coup d'œil à la chemise. J'enlève mon tee-shirt, la met et la boutonne.

- Vous enfilerez la chemise en prenant bien garde de laisser un décolleté très plongeant… Puis vous la relèverez de manière à ce qu'on voit votre nombril.

Et pour finir, le détail qui tue, la coiffure. Pour ça, j'ai ma petite idée… Merci Alice !

- Enfin, vous vous ferez de jolies couettes… Des questions ?

- Je réitère la mienne : Ca va nous avancer à quoi ?

- C'est simple ! Si on fait comme Dumbledore nous demande et qu'on s'habille avec ces vieux chiffons maintenant, il faudra qu'on les porte pendant tout le temps où sera ici… Vous êtes d'accord ?

- Oui mais…

- Par contre, si on se fringue comme… disons-le… des putes, dès le premier jour et qu'on lui fait comprendre qu'on continuera jusqu'à ce qu'il nous donne des habits dignes de ce nom, il sera bien obligé de le faire non ?

- Oui mais…

- Donc mes amies, vous avez le choix : être obligées de vous raser tout les deux jours en ayant l'air de petites prudes ou alors vous habiller une fois comme des traînées pour ensuite pouvoir porter des pantalons à volonté et en plus avoir le respect de plusieurs centaines de jeunes sorciers pour avoir traumatisé le professeur Ombrage à vie…

Inutile de préciser qu'il n'y eût plus aucune objection…

----------------------------

Une heure plus tard

----------------------------

L'elfe, car je suppose que c'est lui, frappe à la porte. Emma va lui ouvrir. Il entre. Ses yeux, déjà pas petits au demeurant, sont carrément grands ouverts. Il tombe dans les pommes… On éclate toutes de rire. Il faut dire qu'il a du avoir un choc le pauvre ! Sept filles, complètement débraillées, genre sorties d'un clip de _Blink, _dans une chambre d'une des plus grandes écoles de sorcellerie au monde ! Moi je dis, c'est la classe !

Dans un court instant de lucidité, je prends une cruche d'eau sur une table et la balance sur la pauvre chose. Il ouvre péniblement les yeux et en nous voyant, il retombe _illico presto_ dans sa léthargie. Ok, là, on a un problème…

**- Et maintenant ?**

Silence… les filles sont trop mortes de rire pour dire quoi que ce soit…

- HO !! Je vous parle !

- Dé…désolée, tu…tu…tu disais ?

Elles se foutent de ma gueule là non ?

- Vous savez les chéries, ça me brise vraiment le cœur de vous sortir de votre délire mais il se trouve qu'on a rendez-vous avec Dumbledore dans moins de cinq minutes et que notre guide n'est assurément pas en état de nous conduire jusqu'à son bureau. Ce qui m'amène à la question suivante : On fait quoi maintenant ?

-…

Ah oui… Comme réponse, ça m'avance beaucoup ! Faut vraiment tout faire soi-même ! En plus réfléchir, c'est pas trop mon truc alors…

- On a qu'à demander notre chemin à un élève.

Bien vu Chloé ! Y a juste un petit souci…

- Ouais, mais j'te signale qu'on a promis au vieux chnoque qu'on essaierait pas de rentrer en contact avec un des étudiants…

- On a pas promis, on a juste hoché la tête… Et puis, de toute façon, nous ne sommes pas fringuées comme des saintes-nitouches alors autant jouer le rôle jusqu'au bout…

**- Pas faux ! Allons-y les filles ! On a rien à perdre ! A part notre virginité, mais ça c'est secondaire…**

Et c'est repartit pour un tour…

Une fois notre accès d'hilarité terminé, nous partons joyeusement en quête d'un beau chevalier servant… Y a pas grand monde dans les couloirs… Ah si, j'entrevoie une tête rousse au bout du couloir…

Nan, en fait il y en a deux…

Serait-il possible… Oh mon dieu ! Les jumeaux Weasley ! J'hallucine !

**- Hey, les gars !**

C'est moi qui vient de parler ? Dites-moi que ce n'est pas moi…

Ils se retournent et nous dévisagent, l'air stupéfait.

- Euh… C'est vous les filles qui sont arrivées hier dans la grande salle ?

- Ouais, c'est nous !

- Ben dites donc ! Vous avez pas intérêt à ce qu'Ombrage vous voient comme ça sinon…

- Sinon quoi ? Elle n'a aucune autorité sur nous de toute façon… En fait, c'est le seul moyen que nous avons trouvé pour nous battre contre le port de l'uniforme…

- C'est pas nous qui allons nous en plaindre…

Rougissement général. Suis plus très sûre que c'était une bonne idée… Bon, il faut se reprendre…

- C'est bien vous les jumeaux Weasley ?

- On vous a parlé de nous ?

- Je ne dirais pas ça comme ça… Mais bon… Je pense que vous saurez tout bien assez tôt, dès qu'on aura parlé à Dumbledore… D'ailleurs, si vous êtes bien ceux que nous croyons que vous êtes, vous devriez savoir où se trouve son bureau… Parce qu'on est un peu perdues là… L'elfe de maison qui devait nous emmener est tombé dans le pommes quand il nous a vues alors…

- C'est vrai que…

- … nous sommes…

- … sans doute…

- … les pires vauriens de Poudlard…

- … et c'est pour ne pas faillir à cette réputation…

- … que nous ne vous mènerons nulle part…

- …sans de plus amples informations…

- Pfff… Très bien, petits poètes, à quelle heure finissent vos cours ce soir ?

- 17h00…

- Dans ce cas, venez dans notre dortoir à 17h30 pétantes et on vous expliquera tout… Il est au deuxième étage, dans le couloir de la sorcière borgne, derrière un tableau représentant un ange noir… Le mot de passe est : « Carpe Diem ». Ok ?

Charlotte, tu fais quoi là ? Ohmondieumondieumondieu ! Je le sens pas ce plan…

Mais je dois reconnaître qu'elle a une sacrée mémoire…

Les jumeaux se regardent puis se tournent vers nous…

- Ok, suivez-nous…

-------------------------------

Dix minutes plus tard

-------------------------------

Je pourrais jamais retrouver le chemin, ça fait cinq minutes que je suis larguée. Ce château est immense, c'est hallucinant ! Oh, ils ralentissent ! On est arrivé ?

Effectivement, nous sommes devant une grande gargouille comme dans le bouquin…

Malheureusement, un deuxième problème s'oppose à nous…

- Vous n'auriez pas le mot de passe par hasard ?

- Bonbon au citron…

La gargouille tourne sur elle-même, laissant place à un escalier de pierre. Nous montons dessus. Je me retourne.

- Merci les gars ! On y serait jamais arrivées sans vous ! On se voit tout à l'heure !

Bon, il est maintenant temps d'affronter notre destin… Je me demande si Ombrage sera là. J'aimerais bien, rien que pour voir sa tronche quand elle nous verra débouler comme ça… Ah ! On y est…

- On y va ?

- J'crois qu'on a pas trop le choix…

On entre. Franchement, la description du bureau de Dumbledore qui est faite dans le bouquin est très très loin de la réalité… C'est… beaucoup plus… dingue… Au propre comme au figuré… Enfin, ce n'est pas l'important ; car en ce moment, dans cette pièce, il y a trois personnes qui nous regardent d'un air éberlué. Je les comprends…

- Mesdemoiselles, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tenue ?

C'est un petit mec aux cheveux grisonnants qui vient de parler. Dès le premier coup d'œil, je vois en lui un faux-cul de première, c'est indiscutable…

- Je vous l'avait dit monsieur le ministre, totalement irrespectueuses…

Ombrage, bien sûr… Attends un peu ma belle ( beurk !) ! Je vais t'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à toi et à ton débile de ministre…

- Oh pardonnez-nous, votre majesté des crapauds… Nous ignorions que vous siègeriez à cette assemblée et il semblerait, bien que cela me fende le cœur de l'avouer, que nous n'ayons en effet pas revêtu la tenue qu'il sied d'avoir en votre noble présence… Encore, pardonnez-nous, nous sommes affreusement confuses…

Je me retourne… Les filles sont (encore une fois) mortes de rire. Ombrage fulmine. A priori, elle n'a pas l'habitude qu'on se foute de sa gueule… Quant au ministre… eh bien… il n'a rien compris du tout…

- Vous exagérez Dolorès enfin… Ces petites me semblent absolument charmantes et forts bien élevées…

Là, je dois vraiment me retenir pour ne pas me faire pipi dessus. Heureusement, Dumbledore me sauve de la catastrophe.

- Je crois qu'il serait préférable que nous en venions précisément aux faits, qu'en dites-vous, Mr le ministre ?

- En effet, oui… Cela me semble être une bonne idée…

- Bien, avant de commencer mesdemoiselles, je voudrais savoir pourquoi vous êtes vêtues ainsi.

- Eh bien euh… En fait, là d'où nous venons, à l'école, on ne porte pas l'uniforme et que… euh…

Ok là, Julie s'enfonce… venons lui en aide.

- C'est très simple en vérité… Soit vous nous permettez de retirer ces horribles uniformes et nous donnez des bon vieux vêtements Moldus soit nous nous habillerons à l'identique chaque jour que Dieu fera jusqu'à ce que vous nous accordiez ce que nous demandons…

- Cela s'appelle du chantage jeune fille…

- Et alors ?

Bon ok, j'y vais peut-être un peu fort mais après tout, je fais ce que je veux…

- Il ne vous est pas venu à l'esprit que j'aurais de toute façon accédé à votre requête ?

Ah ben non en fait pas du tout. C'est vrai que j'étais tellement bien partie dans mon délire de rébellion que j'ai même pas réfléchi à la question…

- Euh…

Julie a l'air toute honteuse, faut dire que je le suis aussi… Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu me passer par la tête ?

- Je vous enverrai dans la journée un elfe de maison et vous n'aurez qu'à lui dire ce que vous voulez… Mais là n'est pas la question. Tout d'abord, je voudrais savoir qui vous êtes.

Je regarde les filles, les filles me regardent. Et allez ! Encore une fois c'est moi qui m'y colle. C'est parti pour les présentations…

- Je m'appelle Alizée. Et voici Julie, Malika, Charlotte, Chloé, Audreen et Emma. Nos noms n'ont pas d'importance…

- Est-ce que vous vous connaissiez avant de venir ici ?

- Oh oui ! Depuis assez longtemps d'ailleurs… Nous allons dans le même collège…

- Avez-vous un lien particulier ?

Oula ! Où est-ce qu'il va ? Il commence à me faire peur avec ses questions bizarres !

- Ben… Nous ne sommes rien d'autre qu'une bande de copines… Enfin je crois…

- Je suis désolée de vous décevoir mais il est clair que si vous êtes ici c'est pour une raison précise et elle doit être en rapport avec quelque chose qu'il y a entre vous…

Je n'aime pas du tout la tournure que prend la conversation… 

- _Tu souffres dans le souffle da la vie qui te pousses et tu tombes_…

- Malika ? Tu disais quelque chose ?

Elle a l'air d'émerger d'un rêve…

- Hein ?

- Je te demande si tu as dit quelque chose…

- Euh non… J'crois pas…

- Si, tu as dit quelque chose…

Merci Emma ! Je ne suis donc pas folle !

- Peut-être, oui, j'en sais trop rien… J'avais la tête ailleurs…

- Bref, vous pensez donc qu'il n'y a aucun lien entre vous…

Ah oui ! Je l'avais presque oublié celui là !

**- Ben… non…**

- Et vous ne connaissez personne qui aurait les capacités de vous amener ici ?

- Jusqu'à aujourd'hui nous croyions toutes, enfin je pense, que la magie n'existait pas et que votre histoire n'était qu'une fiction…

- Dites-m'en plus là-dessus…

Tiens… Ombrage s'intéresse à la question…

**- Eh bien, dans notre monde, vous êtes tous les personnages d'un roman…**

- C'est absurde !

- Dolorès, laissez-là parler je vous prie…

- Oui donc… Ce roman raconte l'histoire de Harry Potter. En fait, c'est une saga. Pour l'instant, nous en sommes en cinquième tome qui correspond à la cinquième année de Harry à Poudlard…

- Donc, vous savez tout sur nous…

- Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire tout, mais nous savons quand même pas mal de choses…

- Bien, je crois qu'il est préférable que nous reprenions cette conversation un peu plus tard. Pour l'instant, il est l'heure du petit déjeuner et j'ai quelque chose d'important à dire aux élèves… Dobby !

Une elfe apparaît dans la pièce. J'y crois pas ! C'est le Dobby ? Apparemment… Vu la tête de ses chaussettes…

- Oui, Mr le directeur ?

- Dobby, ramène ces demoiselles dans leur chambre s'il te plaît. Et ne t'arrête pas en chemin.

- Tout de suite monsieur.

Il se tourne vers nous.

- Suivez moi…

Et on le suit. C'est reparti pour dix minutes de marche fastidieuse… Arrivée devant le tableau de l'ange, je commence à me sentir très fatiguée. Nous entrons dans le dortoir, puis Dobby sort en fermant la porte derrière lui. Je remarque qu'il y a plusieurs plateaux de nourriture sur la table. Je grignote un peu, histoire de pas mourir de faim…

**- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…**

J'ai vraiment trop sommeil… Je n'ai qu'à me recoucher… Je ne suis pas pressée de toute façon… Je m'étale sur mon lit…

- Bonne nuit les filles !


	5. Prémices de possession

Chapitre 4 : Prémices de possession

Salut à tous et à toutes !!! J'ai, comme d'habitude, un pire retard (quoique je dois admettre que celui est plus impressionnant que les autres… Et oui c'est long un mois !). Evidemment Merci à **Dragonia Lucilius ( **Tu vas la sortir un jour ta fic ??? Je sais j'ai rien à dire sur la précipitation… LOL !!!)et à **Ti-loup ( **Je suis extrêmement touchée par ta review…). Et bien entendu à mes chéries, TAC et Lizounette ( ne me tuez pas, je l'ai sorti ce chapitre !! Lol !) et à ma très chère Randy, ma jumelle et sœur de cerveau… A bientôt, j'espère, pour de nouvelles aventures ! Kisssssssss !

PS : Bob l'éponge et les Télétubbies accusés de prosélytisme gay ?? Mais dites-moi, où va le monde ???? LOL !!!

---------------------------

POV Emma

---------------------------

Mais qu'est-ce c'est que ce monde de fous ????

Pourquoi j'ai pas lu Harry Potter ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

Parce que j'aime pas, un point c'est tout. Les bouquins c'est pas mon truc, j'ai pas le temps pour ça, je préfère vivre ma vie à fond…

Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que je fous là ?

Pour les filles, à la limite, je peux comprendre, elles connaissent cet univers sur le bout des doigts, mais moi ?

Bon, ça nous amène à quelle heure cette histoire ? Quoi déjà 17h00 ? Le dernier souvenir que j'ai, c'est quand cet… elfe de maison est venu nous apporter à manger, il était midi… je me rappelle que j'étais la seule réveillée et que l'elfe m'a demandé ce que nous voulions au niveau fringues. Je sais plus du tout ce que je lui ai répondu… Ouais… Enfin, ça veut quand même dire que je suis plongée dans mes pensées depuis quatre bonnes heures… Le temps passe drôlement vite…

Et les puces qui dorment toujours… Je trouve que Malika bouge drôlement dans son sommeil…Et en plus elle parle…Elle répète toujours la même chose :

- Encore et encore… Réveille-toi mon ange…

C'est bizarre… On dirait presque qu'elle… Chante ? Faudra que je pense à le lui signaler… C'est pas commun quand même…

Et les deux mecs de tout à l'heure ? Comment ils s'appelaient déjà ? Weezer ? Non… Ouistiti ? Pas ça non plus… C'était un truc en –Weas je crois… Weasley ? Oui c'est ça, Weasley… Bref, Charlotte leur avait donné rendez-vous à 17h30 et il est… 17h18. Il serait peut-être temps que je réveille les filles… Mais comment s'y prendre ? Si seulement j'avais… Tiens, un porte-voix ? Ca tombe bien, c'est exactement ce dont j'avais besoin ! Ce monde est vraiment magique !!

- ALLEZ ! DEBOUT LA-DEDANS !!! C'EST PAS LE MOMENT DE ROUPILLER !!!

Finalement, c'était pas vraiment une bonne idée… Blessures répertoriées : deux égratignures au coude, un nez cassé, un poignet en bouillie, une future bosse au niveau de la tempe et une arcade sourcilière explosée. Cause : chutes violentes sur un sol en pierre. Victimes recensées : deux tables basses et un oreiller. Direction : l'infirmerie. Au diable les jumeaux, c'est pas le moment, ils comprendront…

---------------------------------

Une heure plus tard

---------------------------------

Ca fait une bonne demi-heure que je me fais agresser par l'infirmière qui veut absolument savoir ce qui s'est passé. Elle n'a pas l'air de me croire quand je lui dis que j'ai juste essayé de les réveiller. Elle doit penser qu'on s'est battues ou quelque chose comme ça… Les chéries sont dans un sale état. La plus atteinte c'est Malika, qui s'est carrément évanouie, ce qui est étrange car c'est la seule qui ne s'est pas cassé la gueule. L'infirmière n'arrive pas à lui faire reprendre conscience. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle a. J'ai remarqué qu'elle continuait à chanter. Malheureusement, je n'ai rien sur moi pour écrire et je n'arrive pas à me rappeler ce qu'elle dit. Ah ! Elle recommence :

- Il y a aussi cette onde qui me traverse le corps…

Je ne comprends rien du tout… C'est quoi cette chanson ?

--------------------------------

POV Chloé

--------------------------------

Putain mais c'est pas vrai !! Qu'est-ce qu'elle est conne !! Elle aurait pu nous tuer ! Et en plus maintenant, j'ai une saleté de bosse sur le crâne ! C'est malin…

Mme Pomfresh m'a dit que ça partirait d'ici quelques minutes… J'espère, parce que sinon je lui explose sa gueule !

A Emma bien sûr… Pas à Mme Pomfresh…

J'ai vu que certains élèves téméraires avaient tenté une entrée dans l'infirmerie. Ca doit être à cause des jumeaux Weasley… Ils ont du s'inquiéter en voyant du sang sur le sol de la chambre. Enfin bref, tous les courageux ont été éjectés de la pièce à coups de pieds au cul… Dommage que je n'aie pas pu le faire moi-même, parce que présentement, j'ai très envie de me défouler sur quelqu'un…

Ah !! Voici Dumbledore qui s'amène ! Et Ombrage qui lui colle aux basques… Manquait vraiment plus qu'eux… Remarque, maintenant que le crapaud est là, j'ai une personne sur qui évacuer ma hargne…

- Oh !! Mais que vois-je ? Sa majesté des crapauds en personne ! Que nous l'immense honneur de votre royale présence ? Professeur Dumbledore, bonjour !

Je jurerais l'espace d'un instant avoir vu Pomfresh me faire un grand sourire. C'est bien, je viens de me faire une alliée précieuse. Malgré leur état on ne peut plus désastreux, les filles sont de nouveau mortes de rire… Alizée se joint à moi contre la vieille folle.

- Oh oui ! Il est vrai que vous nous manquiez terriblement… Au fait, avez-vous pensé à demander à Mme Pomfresh un médicament contre la toux, ça se soigne vous savez ?

Le crapaud est salement furax… Tant mieux ! Sérieux, ça fait plaisir ! Même Dumbledore est à l'extrême limite de la crise de fou rire. Nous sommes toutes naturellement drôles – enfin à part Audreen mais elle, c'est un cas particulier **_(1)_**. Nous sommes aussi, quand nous le voulons, particulièrement insupportables mais c'est ça qui fait notre charme…

- Trinquons ensemble à la déchirure du monde…

Oh non… Malika remet ça… On va devoir, je crois, fournir quelques explications…

- Excusez-moi mademoiselle, vous avez dit quelque chose ?

- **Ne faites pas attention monsieur, elle parle juste en dormant, c'est tout… Enfin… Elle chante plutôt.**

- Je ne dors pas…

AAAAAaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh !!! Le choc !!! J'avais pas remarqué qu'elle s'était réveillée. C'est du style pire film d'horreur…Ca fout vraiment les jetons…

- Ben Malika, non seulement tu pousses la chansonnette en pionçant mais en plus tu remets ça en étant physiologiquement et psychologiquement éveillée ? Tu fais peur ma cocotte !!

Après ce court, mais clair exposé d'Emmanuelle sur les états conscients et inconscients de l'être humain, je ne trouve, il faut l'avouer, rien à ajouter.

- Je n'ai rien dit…

Si si Malika, je t'assure…

- Je ne suis pas folle, elle a dit quelque chose ?

- Je te le confirme Julie, tu n'es pas folle, peut-être un peu blonde mais pas folle, elle a bien dit quelque chose…

- Je vous dis que non, vous êtes sourdes ?! J'ai rien dit du tout, foutez la paix !!

- Ca va, t'énerves pas. C'est pas grave après tout… T'es pas la première à qui ça arrive…

Charlotte est vraiment trop conciliante.

C'est bizarre, Dumbledore a l'air soucieux et paraît même très intéressé par l'état de Malika… Je crois qu'il nous cache quelque chose…

- Bon, alors jeunes filles, je vous écoute… Que s'est-il passé exactement ?

- C'est très simple, comme je l'ai déjà expliqué à Mme Popeye…

- Pomfresh…

Dumbedore s'est dépêché de la rattraper mais c'est trop tard… Mme Popeye ?! Oh non, j'y crois pas, c'est trop fort… Je vais me faire pipi dessus… Hahahahahahahahahahaha !!!

- Oui, enfin bon… Je lui ai donc dit que j'avais voulu réveiller les filles et que, sur le moment, j'avais souhaité avoir un porte-voix. Et justement, à cet instant précis, un porte-voix est apparu dans la pièce. J'ai donc hurlé dedans et toutes les puces sont…

- Je veux souffrir jusqu'à en mourir, mourir pour ne plus souffrir…

- Bon Malika, ça suffit maintenant !! Tu arrêtes de te foutre de notre gueule ! C'est vraiment pas le moment de chanter !!!!!

Je dois également admettre que Charlotte peut être excessivement agressive quand ça lui prend…

- Quoi encore ?! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?????

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle…

- Nan, je ne sais pas !

- Si tu sais !

- Nan, je ne sais pas !

- Tu sais !!

- Nan !!!!

- Si !!!

- Nan !!!!!

- Mesdemoiselles, ça suffit !!

Et aussi que Dumbledore peut être très impressionnant quand il s'y met…

- Pompom, est-ce que toutes ces jeunes demoiselles sont aptes à sortir de l'infirmerie ?

- Oui monsieur le directeur…

- Bien, alors vous toutes, rendez-vous immédiatement dans la grande salle, les élèves sont en train de dîner… Professeur Ombrage, pourriez-vous avoir l'extrême amabilité de les accompagner ?

- Bien sûr…

Comme genre de sourire hypocrite, j'ai l'intime conviction qu'on ne fait pas mieux sur le marché…

N'empêche qu'on ne se le fait pas dire deux fois et qu'on se précipite vers la sortie comme une seule femme…

- Non, pas vous Malika, j'ai à vous parler…

---------------------------------

POV de Malika

-------------------------------

Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut encore le vieux chnoque, hein ? Déjà que les filles m'ont stressée ! Alors, comme ça je chante sans m'en rendre compte ? Manquerait plus que ça tiens…

- Avez-vous des ennemis ?

Ben au moins, il y va pas par quatre chemins…

- Euh, non, pas à ma connaissance… Pourquoi ?

- Est-ce qu'il vous arrive souvent de parler pendant votre sommeil ?

Il est marrant lui, comment il veut que je le sache ? Quoique…

- **Une amie m'a déjà fait remarquer que je le faisais oui… Mais d'après elle, c'était incompréhensible mais… **

- Avez-vous souvent des absences ?

Il va me laisser parler oui ?

- **Je suis souvent pas très rapide à la détente, mais de là à dire que j'ai des absences… Non pas vraiment…**

- Bien… Parmi vos amies, vous êtes sûre qu'il n'y a aucune sorcière ?

Il commence à me faire peur avec ses questions…

- **Non, on vous l'a déjà dit, jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive ici, on ne pensait pas que la magie existait…**

- Je vous ai entendu parler, vous et vos amies, d'une certaine Alice… Qui-est-elle ?

- **Alice est une de nos amies, elle fait partie de notre bande… Mais je dois dire qu'elle est plutôt… bizarre.**

- Bizarre ?

- **Oui mais…**

- Vous avez recommencé…

- **Recommencé quoi ?**

Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?

- Vous affirmez ne vous rendre compte de rien ?

- **Me rendre compte de quoi ?**

Qu'est-ce qu'il me chante ?

- Malika, je ne veux pas vous effrayer et je peux peut-être me tromper mais… il me semble que vous êtes possédée…

- **Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par « possédée » ?**

- J'entends que quelqu'un est en train de manipuler votre esprit… Il… ou elle vous fait dire des choses, même si vous en êtes inconsciente…

C'est quoi ce plan foireux ?

- **Mais…qui ?**

- Je l'ignore mais c'est obligatoirement un sorcier…

- Un des élèves de l'école ?

- Aucun des étudiants présents n'est capable d'un tel niveau de magie… Et c'est bien ce qui m'inquiète… Dans le cas contraire, je croirais à une mauvaise blague…

Je le sens mal… Mais alors vraiment très mal…

- **Mais… Comment marche la possession ?**

- La personne doit vous connaître, elle doit connaître votre façon de penser, votre mental… Elle doit également posséder un objet qui vous appartient ou alors une chose que vous lui avez offert.

- **Mais dans quel but ?**

- La plupart du temps, on pratique ce genre d'envoûtement pour faire du mal à la personne possédée, pour se venger… Mais dans votre cas, je dirais plutôt qu'on veut vous faire passer un message… Je pense aussi que la personne qui vous possède est la même que celle qui vous a amené ici…

- …

Rien à ajouter… Trop de révélations dingues d'un seul coup…

- Il faut aussi que vous sachiez que ce que vous dites en ce moment, cette chanson, n'est, à mon avis, pas le message en lui-même mais un avertissement. La personne veut que vous deviniez qui elle est avant de vous l'envoyer. De plus, pour l'instant, elle vous a fait parvenir uniquement des fragments… Mais la prochaine fois, demandez à vos amies de noter précisément les paroles que vous prononcez, cela peut être un indice précieux… Sur ce, venez avec moi, allons les rejoindre, elles doivent vous attendre…

Je fais le trajet jusqu'à la grande salle dans un état aussi comateux qu'hier soir. Arrivée là-bas, je remarque que tout le monde me regarde. J'avise les filles assises à une table à part. Je les rejoins. Audreen me saute pratiquement dessus.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ? C'est en rapport avec ton truc de « je chante sans m'en rendre compte » ? C'est pas trop grave j'espère…

Si tu savais Audreen, si tu savais…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_(1) _**Mais nan je déconne ma Dédéne !!! Quoique… LOL !!!!


	6. Elle

Chapitre 5 : Elle

Salut mes chers amis ! Ravie de vous retrouver pour une fois à la date prévue ! les vacances ça aide ! lol ! Quoi qu'il en soit, ce chapitre est très important ! Le chapitre clé de la fic pour moi. Enfin, peutêtre pas, je sais pas trop… Autre chose, pour la chanson, cherchez pas sur le net, elle est de moi et de ma petite Maliku ! Bon allez en paix ! Bonne lecture et laissez pleins de reviewsss !

Je vous adore ! Bizoussssssssssssssssss !

PS « Si je devais faire un duo avec une personne célèbre, je choisirais Florent Pagny… » Mes respects à celui qui trouve la personne qui a dit ça. Quant à moi, si j'avais eu à choisir, j'aurais visé un peu plus haut, disons… Pascal Obispo par exemple ! LOL !

-

-

POV Draco

-

Des Moldues ? A l'intérieur même de Poudlard ? Décidément, cette école est en train de tomber plus bas que terre… Déjà que les élèves ne sont pas je dirais… tous dignes d'étudier en ces murs. Mieux vaux ne pas y penser…

Enfin, c'est difficile dans le sens où, là, tout de suite, ces niaises sont juste sous mon nez…

Non mais c'est vrai quoi… Elles ne peuvent pas arrêter de jacasser cinq minutes ? Elles se croient toutes seules ma parole…

Je trouve la blonde très étrange… Elle n'arrête pas de crier des trucs du genre « GGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOOO » en faisant des mimiques bizarres. C'est inquiétant vraiment…

Il me semble qu'il en manque une… Non que je m'intéresse à leur vie insignifiante, mais sià six, elles me font déjà friser l'hystérie, alors à sept, je n'ose imaginer la catastrophe…

Dire que ces stupides Gryffondors ont presque supplié les professeurs pour qu'elles s'assoient à leur table… Remarquez, la Sang-de-Bourbe aurait été contente, elle aurait retrouvé son élément…

Ah ! Voici la septième Moldue qui accompagne Dumby ! Elle n'a pas vraiment l'air dans son assiette… C'est vrai que notre cher directeur a un don pour mettre les gens mal à l'aise.

Les amies de la fille lui ont presque sauté dessus. C'est étrange, elle est…

- Draaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyy chériiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Dis, tu penses à moi ?

Je déteste être interrompu dans le fil de mes pensées…

- Mon amooooouuuuuuuuuuuurrrrr ça va ?

Surtout par Pansy…

**- Parkinson, lâche-moi par Merlin !**

J'ai hurlé. Cette sangsue me répugne, dire qu'elle croit être ma future épouse… Je préfère encore euh… Me faire Potter…

Il faut être très fort pour se traumatiser soi-même. Eh bien je le disça vient de m'arriver.

Où est-ce que je suis allé cette idée ? Franchement me…

- Tu souffres dans le souffle de la vie… 

Ca les amuse de m'interrompre ? C'est quoi ça encore ?

-

POV de Audreen

-

Malika vient de me dire qu'elle allait bien, que ce dont elle a parlé avec Dumbledore n'était pas très important. Je ne la crois pas. En vérité, vu la tête qu'elle fait, c'est difficile de la croire.

Je me sens mal à un point indescriptible. Je ne comprends pas comment font les filles pour être si calmes, si… détachées de ce qui nous arrive… Elles n'ont pas l'air de se rendre compte que c'est peutêtre définitif, qu'on ne pourra peutêtre plus jamais rentrer chez nous… Et je ne trouve pas ça génial !

Je sais que tout le monde nous regardeça me pèse horriblement. J'ai l'impression d'être un monstre de foire pour eux, surtout pour les Serpentards. Ils nous méprisentça se voit dans leurs yeux. Ils se moquent de nous. Ils ne devraient pas. Qu'est-ce qu'ils feraient, eux, si on les lâchait dans le monde des Mol… dans notre monde sans défenses, sans repères, sans leur argent, sans rien… Je suis sûre qu'ils ne survivraient pas trois secondes. Et moi, moi aussi, je rirais bien en les regardant se débattre puis se noyer…

Je m'entends penser et je me dégoûte. Il faut être fort pour se dégoûter soi-même. Eh bien, je le disça vient de m'arriver…

Se débattre puis se noyer ? Pourquoi est-ce que…

_- Tu souffres dans le souffle de la vie…_

Malika remet ça. Je vois Dumbledore sortir de sa cape un encrier, une longue plume et un parchemin. Il retranscrit les quelques mots.

_- Qui te pousse et tu tombes…_

Plus personne ne songe à l'interrompre. Ses yeux sont fermés, elle s'est déconnectée. Il semble bien que cette fois, on va entendre la chanson en entier.

_- Encore et encore_

_Dors mon ange_

_Trinquons ensemble _

_à la déchirure du monde_

_Mes entrailles se tordent_

_Et ma colère féconde_

_Veut sortir mais n'apparaît qu'un sourire_

_Vide de sens et d'expression_

_Amère déraison_

_Il n'y a que toi qui compte._

Pourquoi s'arrête-t-elle ? Comment puis-je savoir que la chanson n'est pas finie ? Je n'ai pas la réponse. Je sais juste que la chanson est belle et que je veux qu'elle continue…

_- Il y a aussi cette onde_

_Qui me traverse le corps_

_Renverse mes idéaux_

_Et réveillent mes sens_

_Ce sont tes mains dans mon dos_

_Tes ongles dans ma peau_

_Ne t'arrête pas_

_Ce mal me fait du bien_

_Je veux souffrir jusqu'à en mourir_

_Mourir pour ne plus souffrir…_

La Grande Salle est figée. Le temps semble s'être suspendu. Le silence est total. Même le crissement de la plume sur le parchemin a cessé. Le yeux de Malika sont toujours clos, elle est inconsciente de l'attention dont elle est l'objet. Ses paupières s'écartent doucement puis ses yeux s'ouvrent en grand dès qu'elle voit que tout le monde la regarde fixement.

- Quoi ?

- Tu as…

Elle comprend. Son visage se décompose. Elle jette un coup d'œil du côté du directeur et avise le parchemin qu'il a encore entre les mains.

- Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit cette fois ?

- Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, vous devez connaître cette personne, Malika… Êtes-vous sûre de vouloir savoir qui elle est ? Ca pourrait vous faire un choc plutôt conséquent…

Dumbledore a l'air d'être beaucoup plus au courant que nous… Je ne me trompait donc pas, c'est bien de ça dont ils parlaient tout à l'heure…

- Il faut que je sache monsieur, je… Je ne veux plus faire ce … ce genre de choses.

- Rien ne garantit que ça s'arrêtera… Peutêtre mêmeça empirera.

- Donnez-moi ce parchemin, maintenant !

Malika est en colère. Qui ne le serait pas ? Dumbledore s'exécute de mauvaise grâce. Je regarde un instant les élèves. Ils semblent fascinés. Pour un peu, je pense que certains pourrait faire apparaître du pop-corn, comme au cinéma. Nous les avons toujours considérés tels des personnages fictifs dans une histoire fictive et à cet instant, ce sont eux qui nous voient comme des actrices qui jouent juste leurs rôles, comme si c'était nous qui n'étions que les pures créations d'une imagination débordante… Et les places sont inversées. C'est ironique, presque risible. Presque…

Malika tient maintenant le parchemin. Elle le lit et blanchit au fur et à mesure.

- Non…

Elle est prise d'un violent spasme, elle s'écroule. Tout le monde accoure, je ne bouge pas. Je viens de voir une chose que je n'aurais pas du voir, je l'ai vue tel un spectre sortir légèrement de son corps. Elle m'a gratifiée un instant d'un regard haineux que je ne lui connais pas puis a repris sa place initiale. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Malika agit bizarrement, et aussi pourquoi… Elle n'est pas parmi nous.

-

POV de Malika

-

Aïe ma tête ! Où suis-je ?

- Vous êtes à l'infirmerie de Poudlard… hors de danger…

J'ouvre rapidement les yeux. Dumbledore est là devant moi, et il ne sourit pas pour une fois…

**- Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ?**

- Vous avez lu le parchemin et…

Le parchemin… La chanson… Alors ce n'était pas un rêve. Mais pourquoi ? Comment ? Comment aurait-elle fait ça ? Elle ne sait pas, elle ne peut pas !

- Vous m'écoutez ?

**- Oui désolée, je réfléchissais…**

- Alors, savez-vous ? Avez-vous une piste ?

**- Je cr… Non.**

Pourquoi j'ai dit non ?

- Vous êtes sûre ?

**- N…Oui.**

Ce n'est pas moi. C'est Elle. Elle parle à ma place !

- A quoi était dû votre évanouissement dans ce cas ?

- Aid… Je l'ignore professeur, j'imagine que c'est à cause du stress. Vous savez, ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on arrive dans un monde que l'on croyait fictif…

Pétasse ! Laisse-moi parler ! Sors de ma tête ! Je t'en prie… Pourquoi tu me fais ça à moi ? Réponds-moi merde !

- Et la chanson en elle-même ?

- Il est possible que je l'ai déjà entendue quelque part. En vérité, je vous ai menti tout à l'heure. Je suis de temps en temps sujette à de violentes crises d'angoisses, et elles se manifestent parfois de manière très étrange… C'est probablement cela…

- Probablement, en effet…

Pourvu qu'il comprenne que ce n'est pas moi. S'il vous plaît, professeur Dumbledore, vous êtes plus futé que ça d'habitude ! Elle me possède, vous l'avez dit vous même ! Je vous en prie !

- Je me suis un peu emporté en vous parlant de possession. Je n'avais pas tout à fait envisagé le choc que ça avait dû être pour vous et vos amies. D'ailleursà ce propos, essayez de parler à la jeune Audreen, elle semble assez traumatisée.

- J'avais remarqué. Je la comprends. Je sais qu'elle aimait sa vie tranquille. Dans le groupe, elle est la moins…fofolle je dirais… Nous sommes toutes un peu atteintes vous savez. Je la surveillerais.

- Bien. Je suis vraiment désolé de vous avoir fait peur.

Son regard croise le mien. Je sais qu'elle ne laissera rien transparaître. Je le sens. On dirait qu'elle a pris l'habitude de cacher ses émotions, encore plus qu'avant. Ma bouche s'étire en un rassurant sourire. Je n'essaie même pas de résister. Je ne contrôle plus rien.

- Ce n'est rien. Je me sens mieux maintenant. Je vous assure.

Il se passe un truc bizarre. Sa voix est trop cajoleuse, trop mielleuse. Le regard de Dumbledore a changé. Il est… vide. Ce n'est pas normal.

- Très bien. Dans ce cas, vous pouvez partir.

Sa voix est comme son regard. Le ton est monocorde, il ne laisse rien transparaître. Pas une once d'émotion, rien. Elle l'a hypnotisé. Je ne sais pas comment elle s'y est prise, mais elle l'a fait j'en suis sûre. Mes jambes bougent toutes seules, je me lève et je sors. J'avance dans les couloirs, je ne sais pas où je vais mais Elle le sait apparemment. J'ai un doute. Comment peut-elle connaître Poudlard, elle n'y est jamais allée. Mais… mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

_La Grande Salle, des gens rient, je ne distingue pas leurs visages. _

_Le décor change, un grand parc, celui de Poudlard, je le sais. Je ne l'ai jamais vu mais Elle le connaît. Il y deux personnes près de moi, elle se battent et je pleure…_

_Maintenant je suis dans les nuages, je vole. Je suis heureuse. Je vois des silhouettes rouges et vertes qui dansent autour de moi et soudain j'ai mal, je tombe._

_J'atterris sur de la neige. J'ai froid. Dans mes bras quelqu'un pleure. Encore une fois, je ne vois pas son visage mais je distingue nettement des cheveux blonds. _

_Je relève la tête. Je suis dans une petite salle confortable, assise sur un canapé près du feu. Sur le canapé d'en face, deux personnes s'embrassent, deux hommes, un brun et un blond, le même que tout à l'heure. Cette fois, plus de doute sur leur identité. Je devrais être surprise, je ne le suis pas. Je suis heureuse, plus encore que lorsque je volais. J'ai sommeil, je ferme les yeux._

_Je les rouvre. Encore une fois, la pièce est minuscule mais elle pue la …mort. Il y a deux cadavres sur le sol. Je hurle, j'ai trop mal._

De nouveau, le couloir. La tête dans les mains, je pleure et je crie toujours. C'était quoi ça ?

- Alice_(1 )_! Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? POURQUOI ?

- Hey ! Ca va ?

Je me rends compte alors que je fais face à une vingtaine de visages médusés. Parmi eux, je reconnais à travers mes larmes, le brun de ma « vision », j'ai nommé Harry Potter **_(2)._**

-

**_(1)_** : Eh oui, c'est moi ! J'apparais enfin dans l'histoire, pas trop tôt !

**_(2)_** : Qui a dit « On avait compris » ? Je veux un coupable ! lol


	7. Note

**NOTE IMPORTANTE**

Je suis navrée, mais je suis dans l'obligation de suspendre cette fic. Ce n'est pas de gaîté de cœur, mais il fallait que je fasse un choix, je n'a plus la possibilité d'écrire toutes mes fics, j'ai trop de boulot en ce moment ! Je rassure les lecteurs, ce n'est pas définitif, c'est l'affaire de deux mois maximum. Mes autres fics devraient continuer normalement… Je suis vraiment désolée, et je vais faire ce que je peux pour mettre le prochain chapitre au plus vite ! Merci pour ces trente secondes d'attention.

Intouchable


End file.
